BF
by akashitetsuya3
Summary: Istilah 'BF' itu sebenarnya singkatan dari apa, sih? 'BestFriend', atau 'BoyFriend? Atau mungkin kedua-duanya? Sahabat rasa pacar, gitu? Atau pacar rasa sahabat? KaiHun, sequel Paralelepipedum


Disclaimer:

EXO © Yang di Atas, keluarganya, dan calon masa depannya. Yang jelas bukan punya saya padahal pengen :'(((

BF © akashitetsuya3 a.k.a Arisu

Warning: KaiHun, friendzoned!Kaihun, galau!Sehun, anxiety!Nini, bahasa agak kasar, semi non-baku

.

.

_"When you say I'm just a friend to you  
Friends don't do the things we do  
Everybody knows you love me too  
Tryna be careful with the words I use  
I say it cause I'm dying too  
I'm so much more than just a friend to you"  
-Just A Friend to You (Meghan Trainor)_

.

.

Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin adalah teman masa kecil.

Mereka sudah bersama semenjak masih orok. Saat itu mereka masih menghisap jari, masih cengeng saat salah satunya jatuh ketika berlari, dan saat mereka masih belum tau jika sesuatu keluar dari lubang pipis mereka tidak bisa membedakan mana yang pipis dan mana yang _bukan pipis._

Bertahun-tahun terus hidup berdampingan membuat mereka secara natural sudah mengenal sifat dan karakter masing-masing, bahkan sampai kebiasaannya. Sehun tahu kalau Jongin dulu setiap minum harus sambil memainkan daun telinga, Jongin tahu pukul berapa Sehun minum susu setiap malam dan berbagai kebiasaan lainnya dari yang wajar sampai yang tidak. Secara kasar, Jongin tahu aib-aibnya Sehun dan Sehun pun tahu sifat-sifat bejatnya Jongin.

Singkatnya, mereka sudah menjadi sahabat dekat yang sampai pada tahap dimana mereka saling mengetahui jumlah tahi lalat masing-masing.

.

Tetapi tentu saja sudah bukan menjadi hal yang aneh jika dua orang yang bersahabat akhirnya mulai menaruh rasa, kan?

Begitu juga Sehun. Ia sudah sejak lama jatuh cinta kepada sahabatnya Jongin, atau yang nama bekennya Kai.

Dan Sehun tidak selemot itu untuk tahu kalau Kai juga memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Lalu apa mereka langsung jadian begitu saja? Tidak semudah itu, bambang.

Lah, Sehun udah suka, Kai juga naksir, terus apanya yang membuat rumit?

Tentu saja hubungan official tidak akan terbentuk jika tidak ada yang menyatakan cinta.

Sebenarnya Kai sudah sejak dulu melempar kode, menggombal setiap hari dan ngalus setiap kali mendapat kesempatan.

"Oh Suho-hyung mau pergi? Titip bubble tea ya, Sehunnie ku paling suka yang coklat!"  
"Aku mau pergi dulu bersama warlock yang lain. Titip Sehun ya Dio-hyung, supaya jangan ngelirik sama dilirik orang lain! "  
"Memangnya kenapa kalo ada jerawat nyangkut di keningmu? Kamu tetep keliatan manis, kok. Buktinya aku tetep suka"

Tetapi kalimat "Aku mencintaimu, Sehun-ah. Mau jadi pacarku?" tak pernah sekalipun terlontar.

Ia tidak seperti anak-anak zaman sekarang yang bilangnya 'Tidak mau pacaran, maunya langsung nikah aja' tapi tetap teleponan, saling chat dan video call, nonton bareng di bioskop dan serentetan kegiatan-mirip-orang-pacaran lainnya tanpa status yang pasti. Yang setiap kali ditanya apa hubungannya selalu saja menjawab "Jalanin aja dulu".

Hilih qhintil.

Ngakunya saja sedang saling menjaga perasaan dan menunggu waktu yang tepat padahal bilang saja nyari aman.

Padahal kalau tepat sasaran mereka bisa jadi sahabat rasa pacar atau kebalikannya, pacar rasa sahabat. Dua-duanya sama-sama enak.

Sahabat rasa pacar, artinya kamu bisa memiliki status yang jelas, ada yang melindungi, selalu mendapat perhatian khusus, bisa dipamer kesana kemari, dan yang pasti kamu punya hak untuk cemburu kalau pasanganmu bersama yang lain.

Pacar rasa sahabat? Asyik dong. Berarti kamu bisa cerita apa aja bebas tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi, bisa blak-blakan, pas lagi makan bareng bisa sendawa, kalo pengen kentut ga perlu ditahan, pokoknya bisa ngeluarin sifat asli kamu tanpa harus dibatasi oleh yang namanya 'jaga image'.

Apapun itu, yang jelas Sehun tidak mau kalau mereka tetap seperti ini. Sahabatan, tapi tetep flirting. Kalo suka ya jadian, kalo ga mau pacaran ya udah jangan buat baper lagi, gitu.

Intinya, Sehun butuh kepastian.

.

"Aku mau pergi nonton."

"Oke, have fun."

"Kau tidak mau ikut?"

"Pengennya gitu, tapi aku ada kegiatan sama klan warlock yang lain jadi tidak bisa. Maaf ya."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu" seru Sehun sambil menyemprotkan parfum ke area tubuh bagian atas.

"Sebentar, kau mau pergi nonton dengan siapa? "

" Tao"

"Berdua saja?"

"Hm."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut!" Kai langsung meletakkan buku sihirnya ke tempat semula dan bergegas mengambil jaket serta topi.

"Bagaimana dengan pertemuannya?"

"Nanti kutanya saja hasilnya ke Taemin. Mana bisa kubiarkan kau nonton berdua saja! Aku sudah mandi tiga puluh menit yang lalu, jadi tidak perlu mandi lagi 'kan? "

"Ya sudah kalau begitu ayo."

.

"Sehunnie"

"Apa?"

"Ravi mengajakku pergi kencan buta. Taemin dan Jimin juga akan ikut".

Sehun yang awalnya tampak sangat fokus bermain PUBG langsung mengubah mimik wajahnya, walau hanya sesaat.

"...Oke"

"Hanya itu? Kau tidak mau bilang hal lain?"

"Contohnya?"

"Mereka tidak memaksaku untuk pergi, dan ini tidak seperti aku sangat menginginkannya. Jadi... Kalau kau tidak mengizinkanku maka aku akan membatalkannya".

Sehun tampak berpikir sejenak. Fokusnya mulai terpecah antara target yang ada di ponselnya atau _target_ yang kini ada di hadapannya. Bagaimana Ia harus meresponnya?

Kai langsung duduk dan bertopang dagu sembari menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi bagaimana? "

Sehun berpura-pura fokus pada gamenya walaupun sebenarnya Ia sedikit menggumam.

"...Jangan pergi."

Raut wajah Kai mulai tampak cerah, "Kau tidak ingin aku pergi?"

Sehun mengangguk walau masih enggan menoleh.

Kai pun langsung mengelus kepala Sehun dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Baiklah kalau begitu!" serunya ceria.

Ia pun langsung melepas sepatunya dan segera berbaring di sebelah Sehun menemaninya bermain -walau hanya sekedar menonton.

.

Mungkin jika dilihat sekilas adegan-adegan di atas tampak manis, atau mungkin pahit manis.

Tetapi Sehun sudah mulai lelah dengan semua itu. Rasanya hubungan mereka begitu-begitu saja, tetap jalan di tempat.

Sambil menikmati guyuran air dari shower, pemuda itu menghela napas panjang.

_Haaah. Emang susah jadi cowok yang sedang puber._

_._

Sehun memainkan asal gitar yang dibawa Chanyeol. Tadi Chanyeol baru saja selesai berlatih untuk tugas musik minggu depan -Yha, walaupun itu sekolah sihir tapi mereka juga memiliki pelajaran seni- dan saat Chanyeol mengambil waktu istirahat, Sehun langsung memetik-metik senar gitar itu.

Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Galau terus, kayak orang kena friendzone aja" Chanyeol tiba-tiba memancing keributan.

"Yang udah jadian ga usah banyak gaya deh" timpal Sehun berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menimpuk Chanyeol dengan gitar yang dipegangnya. Ucapan Chanyeol memang menusuk hati, tetapi murka Kyungsoo lebih mengancam keselamatan diri.

"Justru karena sudah official dong, makanya boleh belagu" balas Chanyeol membela diri. Ia mencomot kentang goreng yang dipesan Sehun dari kafetaria.

Sehun mendecih.

"Emang harus banget jadian ya, Hun? Kami semua yakin kok kalau Kai juga suka padamu. Mungkin karena dia terlalu sering mengkode jadi kesannya cuma sebatas ngalus doang. Tapi cara dia ngeliat kamu beda, Hun. Bukannya asal kita udah tahu kalo perasaan kita dibales udah cukup? Kan kita jadi bebas mau ngapain aja sama yang lain tanpa ngerasa dikekang, nggak kayak kalo udah pacaran."

"Kalau Hyung memang merasa itu saja sudah cukup, hyung tidak akan menggombali Kyungsoo-hyung tiap saat sampai menembaknya di depan kami semua" jawab Sehun ketus.

Chanyeol termangu mendengar jawaban Sehun. Memang tidak pantas memberi pendapat kalau kita belum memposisikan diri kita di sudut pandang yang sama dengan orang itu.

"Lalu? Menurut kamu kira-kira kenapa Kai tidak kunjung menembakmu?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu tanda tidak mengerti. Ia juga penasaran kenapa sahabatnya itu tidak menembaknya juga. Apa Ia se-memalukan itu untuk diperkenalkan sebagai pacar? Rasanya kalau dilihat dari tampang dia cukup ganteng kok. Ganteng banget, malah. Emang kalo muka dia aja disebut jelek terus orang lain apa? Pantat panci?

Secara fisik juga bagus, kok. Tubuhnya tinggi, malah lebih tinggi dari Kai jadi kelihatan semakin cocok. Staminanya juga kuat, jadi bisa mengimbangi lelaki perkasa macam Kai.

Gen juga lumayan. Sehun jadi langsung membayangkan Ia menikah dengan Kai dan memiliki anak. Karena Ia berkulit putih dan Kai tergolong tan berarti besok anak mereka kulitnya berwarna coklat, terus pasti berbakat soal dance, suka lari-larian kesana sini, kalau cowok diberi nama Jong Goon dan kalau cewek diberi nama Se Ah-

Tiba-tiba Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan sebuah barang kecil berbentuk persegi empat.

"Kalau begitu mau coba dengarkan alasannya?" tawar pemuda yang lebih tua.

Awalnya Sehun tidak mengerti. Tetapi setelah Chanyeol menekan sebuah tombol yang membuatnya mendengar suara Kai, saat itulah Sehun paham betul apa maksud hyungnya itu.

"Hyung... Kau menyadapnya!? "

"Enak saja. Yang memasang Kyungsoo, di kamar Kyungsoo. Kebetulan saja Ia satu kamar dengan Kai. Memangnya apa yang salah?" balas Chanyeol dengan tampang tak berdosa.

Sehun hanya bisa memijat kening, tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan orang di hadapannya. "Tetap saja itu termasuk illegal, hyung."

" Kau tidak pernah mendengar nasihat para tetua, Sehun-ah? Semua adil dalam cinta dan perang" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeringai.

.

_"Kenapa kau lama pulang?"_

_"Aku daritadi berlatih ilmu perang, hyung. Coba lihat nih, badanku lebam semua"_

Masih dialog biasa.

_"Kau lihat bagaimana kelakuan Minseok-hyung dan Luhan-hyung tadi? Aku berani bertaruh mereka pasti melakukan sesuatu tadi malam. Tapi aku penasaran kira-kira siapa yang di atas? Ini XiuHan atau LuMin? Menurutmu bagaimana, hyung?"_

Sialan ini dua cowok pembawaannya pendiam tatapan maut ternyata tukang gosip juga.

Chanyeol pun berkali-kali menekan tombol fast forward tetapi isi rekaman itu tidak lebih dari percakapan tidak berfaedah semacam review film, acara tv, sampai rekomendasi sabun mandi yang aromanya tahan lama.

_"HYUNG! PADAHAL MEREKA UDAH PACARAN HYUNG, MEREKA SAHABATAN DARI LAMA! TAPI KENAPA CEWEKNYA NIKAH SAMA YANG LAIN? HUUU HIKS HIKS"_

Anak ayam itu mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar kalimat Kai barusan yang terdengar sangat OOC. Chanyeol yang mengerti akan kebingungan maknae itu langsung menjawab pertanyaan tak langsungnya.

"Itu reaksi nini waktu dia dan Kyungsoo habis nonton On Your Wedding Day" serunya sambil nyengir.

Mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatan menguping itu.

_"Kau tahu kan kalau Sehun juga menyukaimu?"_ ah akhirnya muncul juga.

Chanyeol langsung menaikkan volume benda itu, menyetelnya sampai maksimum.

_"Um."_

_"Terus? Kenapa dibiarkan menggantung seperti itu?"_

Terdengar suara kulit kacang yang dikupas, _"Aku tidak memberinya harapan palsu, hyung. Ia benar-benar berharga buatku."_

_"Kalau memang berharga kenapa cuma diberi gombalan doang? Sudah tau suka, kau juga suka, tapi tidak kunjung ditembak. Maunya apa?"_

Sumpah ya kalo Kyungsoo ini main Arena of Valor pasti sudah jadi MVP karena serangan dia critical hint terus.

_"Kau membuatku terlihat jadi orang yang buruk, hyung..." Nini terdengar merajuk._

_"Kalau begitu kau mau dianggap apa? Kardus? "_

Terdengar suara helaan napas panjang.

_" Aku sudah dari dulu ingin menyatakan perasaanku. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan berdua dengan status hubungan resmi, lalu saat orang lain bertanya 'dia siapa?' aku bisa dengan bangga mengatakan 'pemilik hatiku'. Aku juga ingin merasa cemburu dengan alasan yang jelas, karena aku memang berhak, dan karena aku ingin Ia hanya menjadi milikku satu-satunya._

_Tetapi aku takut._

_Aku sudah sekian lama bersahabat dengannya. Misalnya sekarang aku resmi berpacaran dengannya, lalu kalau nanti tiba-tiba putus bagaimana? Apa kami bisa kembali seperti semula? Jika Sehun yang lebih dulu memutuskanku dan aku masih menyimpan perasaan untuknya bukankah kejam jika kami tetap bersahabat tetapi salah satunya masih cinta sementara yang lainnya sudah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain? Itulah yang selalu kupikirkan setiap kali aku ingin menyatakannya"._

_"Kau belum berpacaran, tetapi kau sudah memikirkan soal putus. Apa kau tidak percaya pada Sehun?"_

_"Lebih tepatnya aku tidak percaya pada diriku sendiri."_

_"Itu berarti perasaanmu padanya tidak sedalam itu."_

_"Bukan itu yang kumaksud, hyung. Aku amat sangat cinta padanya, sungguh. Aku berani bersumpah. Tetapi aku hanya takut. Lalu tiba-tiba saja bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu. Aku terlalu larut pada kekhawatiranku sendiri sampai akhirnya aku hanya berpegang pada satu mindset 'ah sudahlah. Setidaknya aku tahu kalau perasaanku terbalas. Aku bisa tetap didekatnya dan pastinya hubungan kami tidak akan bisa hancur'."_

Jeda sejenak.

_"Tapi kau sadar tidak, jika kau tetap begini kau hanya akan menyakiti perasaan Sehun? "_

Kai tidak bisa menjawab.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apanya yang 'bagaimana menurutku'? Aku harus bereaksi seperti apa?" balas Sehun.

Chanyeol menggulung kabel earphonenya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

"Kuharap kau mengerti kegelisahan Kai."

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam dekapan tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menembak lebih dulu?" Chanyeol mencoba mencari jalan keluar.

"Ini bukan masalah siapa yang menembak siapa, hyung. Ini masalah siapa yang berani mengambil resiko. Tidak ada gunanya aku menekukkan lututku dan membacakan seribu puisi untuknya kalau Ia tidak berani keluar dari zona nyamannya".

Mereka pun terdiam. Chanyeol mengecek arlojinya. Sebenarnya Ia sudah telat sepuluh menit dari janjinya dengan Kyungsoo hari ini. Tetapi si mata besar itu pasti akan memaklumi jika Chanyeol menjelaskan situasinya saat ini.

"Bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendirian, hyung?" pinta Sehun tiba-tiba.

Yang ditanya berpikir sejenak. Tetapi pada akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar menuju pintu kamar itu.

"Setelah ini kau akan bagaimana, Sehun-ah? Kau tau apa maksud pertanyaanku."

"Aku tidak tahu, aku masih memikirkannya. Tetapi yang jelas..."

Ia mengucapkan sepotong kalimat untuk lelaki jangkung itu sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu itu sepenuhnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mempertahakan perasaanku untuk orang yang tidak berani berkomitmen."

Sehun pun menyandarkan kepalanya ke pintu putih itu sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya mulai merosot dan punggungnya terlihat gemetar.

.

.

_"Once you fall for a best friend, there's no telling what would happen. What if they feel the same? Then, there's always the danger of breaking up and ruining the friendship. _  
_What if they don't feel the same? _  
_There's the danger of having the awkwardness between you two now. You'd lose your best friend either way."_  
_-(Anonymous)_

.

.

-TBC? or END? -

.  
.

A/N: awalnya mau buat oneshoot tapi udah nyampe 2k nih uhuhu wattpad lelet ngetiknya kalo wordsnya mulai banyak (atau mungkin hape saya yang butut). Mana pas ngetik saya malah terhanyut sama kalimat mereka berdua sampe bingung endingnya sesuai rencana semula apa dibiarin gini aja /lari/

Btw kalo kalian suka sama sahabat sendiri kalian bakal condong ke mana? Sehun atau Nini? Mau dong denger pendapat berhubung saya suka keributan /heh

Ini baru slese puasa saya udah nyari masalah aja ya. Tapi Happy Eid Mubarak semua!

06/06/2019

Arisu


End file.
